


Let's Keep It Casual

by Little_Crickett



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Booty Call, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, catching feelings, greenhouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Crickett/pseuds/Little_Crickett
Summary: Relationships are messy, complicated, stressful, and time-consuming. Something neither Kevin nor Edd desire. But...sex? Sex is easy and fun. They have nothing in common except each other, so being friends with benefits couldn't possibly go wrong. Right? Oh, how wrong you can be when you want things to be smooth and uncomplicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely comments and support! You all are so amazing. This story is a bit raunchier...but will still have those powerful romantic moments and complicated emotions. I hope you like this one as much as you did the last one. Edd isn't so much Reverse!Edd but he is a little more confident in this story. Less...kicked puppy, if you will. :) Read and enjoy! Much love, Little Crickett.**

 

The music was too loud. The drinks were too strong. Strong like his hands on the small of his back. His laugh was too loud. His smile was too sly. Things happened too quickly and yet also too slow. Time seemed to have no meaning as the men stumbled out of the club at 3 am. Lips on necks. Hands on hips. Shirts leaving bodies and falling silently on the floor. The only noise in the one bedroom apartment were the grunts, moans, and sighs of mixed pain and pleasure. Sparks rubbed between their skin like the ashes flying from a cigarette flicked on the highway at night. Exploding in red before disappearing into the darkness. 

The pair collapsed in a sweaty heap. Half cuddling, half too exhausted to move. Claw marks down backs. Teeth marks on shoulders. Pounding headaches from the liquor and the hair pulling. Panting giggles without words. They fell asleep...at least for a few hours. 

The brunette woke first. His pale slender body illuminated by the early May sunlight. He grabbed his sweater off the floor and quietly shimmed his jeans and underwear up his long, limber, legs. Behind him, the naked, redhead snored lightly, unaware of his partner's movements. 

_ Oh, my. Interesting.  _

The brunette tied his hair back with the black elastic on his wrist, scrubbed his face with his hands, and put on his shoes. The phone in his pocket only had twelve percent battery life left. Enough for an Uber home. He quickly input his location, finding the address printed on an envelope on the bedside table. Opting, not to leave a note, or any memories of their one night stand, the younger man left. One hell of a 21st birthday it was. 

Hours later, the ginger stirred. An unfamiliar scent lingered on his pillow. He grinned, remembering those icy blue eyes. Long brown-black hair. Legs over shoulders. Hands and knees. Mouths wrapped around cocks. Who was it? Were they still here? It was not the first time he had brought home a stranger. And certainly not the first time he couldn’t remember who he stuck his dick in. But last night felt different. Raw. Primal. And yet beautifully familiar. He sat up and checked his phone. 

**Nazz: yo, kev? Where did you go?**

**Nazz: KEVIN WHERE YOU AT**

**Nazz: fine, fuck you. I’m going home.**

**Nazz: selfish bastard. Drag me out to the club. Then abandon me for the first hot piece of ass.**

**Nazz: ...call me tomorrow so i know you’re safe...love you**

Kevin laughed and shook his head. He shot off a quick text to his best friend, assuring his safety and apologizing for his douchebaggery the night before. 

**Kevin: Sorry, hon. Got...distracted. All’s well that ends well. I’ve got work in a bit. Meet up afterwards?**

**Nazz: Yeah, sure. ;P Hope he was worth it.**

**Kevin: Sex was AMAZING. No sign of them this morning tho...so, even better. Hate clingy bitches. Hey...did you see who I left with?**

**Nazz: nah, I lost track of you in the crowd. Dumb hoe.**

**Kevin: you know it.**

Kevin threw his phone down and jumped in the shower. Scrubbing off the scent of sweat, lube, and youthful indiscretions. He smiled fondly at the raised nail marks down his biceps. Who the fuck was that panther in bed last night? 

Across town, Edd was hanging a canvas apron around his neck and tying it around his waist. He winced when the string hit some fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips. Then he smiled. What a great night. Edd clocked in for his shift at Green Thumb Plant Nursery and left the mistakes of the night before, outside the greenhouse. 

“No, no. You don’t need to water  _ air  _ plants that frequently, Ma’am. That’s why your plants keep dying. They’re drowning.” Edd tried to explain calmly to a plump middle-aged woman with an awful burgundy bob style haircut. 

“Plants need water! Everyone knows that.” The woman argued in return. 

“You see, air plants need very little water. In fact, they take water from the oxygen surrounding them.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. I just want my money back.” the woman huffed. 

“Fine, Mrs. Dawson.” Edd muttered through gritted teeth. He counted out $15.47 and handed it back to the disgruntled customer. After she left the humid plant shop, Edd sighed. He loved plants. Flowers, fruits, vegetables, herbs. He loved the science of the soil and pH levels and acidity. The mixing of genomes to create hybrids. He hated the people. Their pesky returns and trivial complaints. They wanted daisies and roses and easy to care for shrubs. No respect for the complexity that herbology offered. The customer is always right? Not statistically possible. The customer is always a nuisance? Much more accurate. Edd picked up his water mister and went around spritzing the plant. It was around two in the afternoon when his favorite customer walked in. 

Tight jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. A dirty white t-shirt streaked with mud. His tattoos visible on his forearms, biceps, on his shoulders. Red hair flopped over his warm brown eyes. He was a landscaper with a popular company in town. Drove a black pick up truck loaded down with tools. Had an easy smile and skin smattered with freckles like a beautiful endless constellation? He also had Edd’s teeth marks on his shoulder and had his cum on his belly about ten hours ago. 

“Greetings, Mr. Barr.” Edd smiled, playing it casual.

“Hey, Double Dee. Got a new order for ya from the Big Boss Man. We’re redoing the Hernandez house. His wife wants new flowers for summer I guess.” Kevin loped up to the counter and watched the way Edd tucked his hair behind his ear. His teeth were eerily white and straight...except for a gap in between his front two teeth that he poked his tongue between cheekily. 

“Well, I’m all ears. I’ll get it written down and into the system.” Edd said easily. He grabbed a pencil from the desk and smiled at Kevin. 

“Oh, uh. Okay.” Kevin felt the whole damn zoo break out in his belly, just below his navel. Edd’s iceberg eyes melted Kevin’s soft chocolate ones. Suddenly the entire night came flooding back to him. 

_ It was nearly midnight before Kevin and Edd crossed paths. It was once a month when Eddy and Ed dragged their comrade out for mandatory socializing. Usually, it was to the TapCade where you could get draft beers and play vintage video games, or maybe just one of their houses to gorge pizza and watch funny YouTube videos. Edd wasn’t usually one for dingy club scenes, but it was his 21st birthday. His introverted nature made it difficult for him to enjoy places like this for long. He found himself socially exhausted after an hour or two. But tonight...tonight was a big celebration night. Time to cut loose and be someone else for a few hours. Long ago Eddy and Ed had found drunk girls to grind on and shove their tongues in. Leaving Edd to drink alone at his table. He was rather tipsy as well. Unaware that across the bar a six foot five ginger giant was woo-hooing into the crowd. Kevin, ever the extrovert, loved dancing and drinking and making a scene. He was 22, nearly 23, and was living his best life. Drinking, fucking, working, rinse, wash, repeat. He was bisexual in a small town, which got him enough flack. People talk but they generally left him alone. Overall, he was having a great time in his twenties.  By 12:30 am he was shitfaced. Couldn’t find Nazz or Rolf or that guy from work he came with. He was stumbling through the club and that’s when he smacked into Edd who was walking away from the bar with a glass full to the brim with a drink the color of Windex and the strength of industrial tar removal.  _

_ “Oh, fuck, man. I’m sorry!” Kevin gushed as the blue liquid sloshed over them. His laughed boomed and Edd couldn’t help but grin at their proximity.  _

_ “No, it’s quite alright. I suppose that’s the universe’s way of telling me I’ve had enough.” Edd said smoothly. He smiled up at Kevin. Edd wasn’t particularly short, an honest six foot even, but he was dwarfed by Kevin. Edd was slender and lanky. Kevin was tall and burly. Edd looked up at Kevin with those enticing eyes and Kevin got hard nearly immediately. He had the opposite of Whisky Dick. The more he drank. The more easily he was aroused.  _

_ “Oh, hey there. Whatcha doing out here in the real world, Plant Boy?” Kevin asked.  _

_ “I do more than just take your botany orders,” Edd said with a laugh. “I’m celebrating with friends. Friends who are currently hooking up with different ladies in different stalls of the same bathroom, I assume.”  _

_ “Oh, really now?” Kevin asked. He was shoved from behind and stumbled closer to Edd. Close enough to smell his cologne...and the rum seeping from his pores. “What are you celebrating?”  _

_ “My 21st birthday. I’m officially legally allowed to do this.” Edd smiled and took a long drink of what was left of his beverage.  _

_ “Very nice. Very...very nice.” Kevin said, looking down at Edd. “You’re small.” _

_ “Not where it counts,” Edd said without missing a beat with a smirk. _

_ “No, you’re like an elf. Or pixie. You’re...dainty. Breakable.” Kevin was losing his words. Getting lost in those ocean eyes, the feeling of tequila, and the movement of the crowd. Without noticing he had started swaying, Edd reached out and steadied him. His hands were large, long slender fingers. Kevin could feel the heat of Edd’s hand from through the shirt. His cock officially had a pulse. Throbbing and begging for attention.  _

_ “Oh, Kevin. I’m hardly breakable.” Edd purred. He saw an opportunity. A window. “I’m strong and bendy. Like a sapling.”  _

_ “A sapling. Really? You compared yourself to a tree?” Kevin chuckled and moved another inch closer to Edd. _

_ “I figured you would comprehend the visual.” Edd cocked his head to the side with a smirk. He licked his lips slowly and looked the tall man in front of him up and down. Teasing Kevin. Pushing against him. Seeing if he would reciprocate. And sure enough, he did.  _

_ “Can I dance with the birthday boy?” Kevin asked, placing a large hand on Edd’s narrow waist.  _

_ “If you think you can keep up.” Edd said slyly.  _

 

It was around his freshman year of college Edd discovered he was appealing. His roommate had done a horrible cliche 80’s style makeover on him. Made him drop the year-round ski cap, stop acting like a meek kicked dog, and sucked him off rather frequently. It was then Edd unearthed a whole other part of himself.  He could be nerdy, intelligent, cautious, tidy to the point of OCD...but he could also love sex and be confident and a little cocky. The thrill of the chase. The give and take of flirting was like a methodical chess game for him. It was a side of himself he hadn’t even shown Ed and Eddy. It was easier to stay their simple geeky friend. He didn’t need the teasing harassment when they found out not only was he homosexual, not only was he not a virgin, but he was more or less a gay sex god. Sex was easy. Relationships were hard. His sexual partners hit the double digits last year...his romantic partners were still nill.    
  
Kevin discovered the joy of sex Freshman year of high school with Nazz in the bathroom during the homecoming dance. Her in a short shimmery frock bunched up around her waist, him with his dress slacks around his thighs. The rush of endorphins made him feel high. He hadn’t stopped loving sex since then. He had his first encounter with a man who was a well hung bottom player, the summer after high school. After that, he had been easily floating between male and female partners. Sure, he had a few serious relationships over the years. Did the whole, dinner and flowers and cuddles and silly selfies thing. Didn’t cheat. Didn’t lie. He was a good boyfriend. But he loved getting drunk, getting high, and living his own life. He was a great son, friend, and employee. But hey, you only get to be young and wild once. And by god, he was going to live it up. 

“Kevin, is everything alright?” Edd asked. His smooth voice rattled him back to reality. Standing at the counter inside of a tiny greenhouse. The night before blurring back to memories. 

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine.” Kevin leaned over the counter. 

“Good. You were just about to tell me your newest plant order and you seemed to get distracted. You look tired. Long night, last night?” Edd’s voice was light and unrevealing. Did he really not remember the night before? 

“No longer than usual.” Kevin followed Edd’s coy lead. “Kind of a typical evening for me, honestly.” 

“Mmhm. Good to know.” Edd nodded indifferently while typing things into the computer.  _ Jesus, it’s so hard to get a rise out of him, _ Kevin thought frustratedly. 

“What about yours? Early night in bed after watching the history channel again?” Kevin poked. 

“My morning was early. My night was late. It was educational. Now, about your order. What can I get for you?” Edd’s lips held the glimmer of a smile but his tone was devoid of recollection. He still held the upper hand. He could see how disgruntled Kevin was getting. Kevin was used to his partners swooning over him, blowing up his phone with texts, asking when they could do it again. Edd was giving him none of that. 

“Uh, yeah. Need a bundle of Black Eyed Susans, Dahlias, and Marigolds.” Kevin began, giving up on trying to rattle the man. It seemed Edd really didn’t remember or he really didn’t care about the night before. Edd typed all of this into the computer and printed off the receipt. He scribbled something on the back and handed it to Kevin.

“Alright, come back tomorrow morning and we will have that all boxed up for you. Also, with your monthly supply of grass seed and potting soil. Thanks for dropping by the Green Thumb!” Edd’s coy demeanor dropped into customer service mode so quick it was unsettling. The game was over. The chase was done. 

“Mhm, thanks, Double Dork.” Kevin said, trying to match Edd’s easy tone. The rude childhood nickname still bristled Edd at least. Kevin could tell by the overly dramatic eye roll Edd threw him before turning around to scribble numbers in the records binder. Kevin stepped out into the sunlight and reviewed the receipt, ensuring everything was rung up correctly for his boss. At the very bottom of the slick paper ticket was loopy handwriting that made his groin twitch. 

_ Text me if you want to do that again. -Edd _

_ (618) 025-1129 _

Fuck. The game had just started, hadn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know this is a lot different, but I hope you're liking it! It's gonna get fun. :D**

“What the fuck. What the actual fuck?” Kevin vented to Nazz. They were sitting on her couch, lazily drinking and flipping channels. It was a typical night for the two. Having been friends for nearly 20 years and on-again-off-again bedroom buddies for eight of those, it wasn’t uncommon to find them lounging around one anothers apartments. They had been roomates for awhile but things got ugly when they realized they had the same taste in men and neither of them liked doing dishes or taking out the trash. The arrangement only lasted for one lease before they decided it was better that they didn’t live together. Afterwards Nazz and Kevin each got a one bedroom in the same apartment complex. Separate but together.

 

“Hold on. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you and DoubleDee bumped uglies.” Nazz laughed. 

 

“When the fuck did Double Dork get suave?” 

 

“Is he as bony as he looks?” 

 

“Huh, what? No! I mean...it’s like...wiry muscle.” Kevin managed, trying not to blush. 

 

“Really, now? Yummy. Top or bottom?” she teased.

 

“Nazz! Shut the fuck up.” Kevin smacked her knee playfully. “Bottom…” 

 

“Knew it!” 

 

“Shut up.” Kevin muttered, taking a drink from his beer. 

 

“So...like, what now? You gonna text him? You two dating now?” Nazz, having been single for the last year was desperate for any dating drama she could get her hands on.

 

“No. Not at all. We hooked up once after a drunken night. Doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends or anything.” Kevin shrugged.

 

“You gonna text him?” Nazz asked again. 

 

“I already did…” 

 

“You needy bitch!” Nazz punched him in the shoulder and laughed. 

 

“The sex was good! Like, oh my god, mind blowing. He did this think with his fingers…”

 

“Ew. Ew. Ew.” Nazz shook her head wildly. “Nope. Can’t see him as anything other than gap toothed, innocent, hat wearing geek. Definitely don’t want to think of him with his finger up your ass.” 

 

“You’re jealous.” Kevin wagged his eyebrows playfully. 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“Just said  _ hey _ . He hasn’t responded to me yet.” 

 

“Oooh, intrigue!” 

 

“Hardly.” Kevin chuckled. That’s when his phone pinged from his pocket. 

 

**Edd: Hello, there.**

**Kevin: Heyo**

**Edd: What are you up to?**

**Kevin: Hanging out with Nazz. You?**

**Edd: Just got home after work. To be honest...I’m surprised you text me so quickly.**

**Kevin: why?**

**Edd: I feared I was being too forward.**

**Kevin: nah. You wanna go out again?**

**Edd: You could say that.**

**Kevin: When?**

**Edd: Does tonight work for your schedule? How about 8?**

**Kevin: Where?**

**Edd: Kellerman’s Pizza on 5th?**

**Kevin: See you then.**

**Edd: Most certainly.**

 

“I have a date.” Kevin boasted. 

 

“Way to go, slugger.” Nazz congratulated bitterly. 

 

“You should try Tinder or something.” 

 

“Nah, I nearly got murdered last time. Not doing that shit again.” 

 

“Fair enough. Die alone.” Kevin laughed.

 

“I intend to. Go shower. You smell like fertilizer.” Nazz pushed her feet against Kevin and kicked him off the couch.

 

“Fuck, you coulda just said  _ get out of my house, ya lumberjack. _ ” Kevin said as he got up off the floor.

 

“Get out of my house, ya lumberjack.” Nazz poked her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. 

 

Later that night, Kevin was weirdly nervous about meeting with Edd. Was this a date or not? To be fair they had never specified. And Kellerman’s wasn’t known for being a super classy joint. More of a place for potheads to hang out after school or young families to eat out without fear of being loud or making a mess. But nothing was ever random with the Double Dork. Even when they were kids Edd always had an exit strategy. He always had a plan. Over a decade of cleaning up the messes his comrades created, made him one hell of a scheming problem solver. So...what was the plan here? Kevin sat down in an empty booth, being the first one there. He ordered a soda for himself and scrolled through his phone aimlessly until a thin figure slid into the spot across from him. 

 

“Hello, Kevin.” Edd said with an easy smile. 

“Hey, Edd.” Kevin matched his tone. 

 

“Thanks for meeting with me tonight. I know it’s short notice and unexpected.” 

 

“Very unexpected.” Kevin chuckled. The server returned to the table with Kevin’s soda. Edd simply ordered a water. 

 

“That stuff will kill you. Literally mummify you from the inside out.” Edd wrinkled his nose as Kevin took a long drink of his brown cola. 

 

“Everything will kill you if you let it.” 

 

“I feel like that statement was horribly inaccurate. You don’t get a say in the matter if things kill you or not. Cancer, diabetes, heart failure, obesity.” Edd rattled off.

 

“You’re fun at parties, I bet.” Kevin teased. The server returned and the pair each ordered a slice of pizza. Meat Trio for Kevin and Veggie Delight for Edd. 

 

“I don’t know how you can eat all that meat.” Edd said. 

 

“I don’t know how you can’t.” 

 

“I’ve been a vegetarian for seven years. I find it rather easy to not eat meat at this point.” 

 

“Are you a vegetarian because you love tiny bunnies and fluffy sheep?” 

 

“No. I do enjoy farm animals though. I do it because I don’t want to contract mad cow disease or heart disease or have high blood pressure. Also...I just don’t care for the texture of meat.” 

 

“Didn’t hear that complaint last night.” Kevin winked and enjoyed as a subtle blush crept across Edd’s pale face. 

 

“Oh, no. I suppose you did not.” Edd said quietly with a sly smile. 

 

“I had a good time last night.” Kevin said as the pizza was delivered to the table.

 

“I could tell. I did as well. It was quite enjoyable.” 

 

“You wanna do it again?” Kevin asked boldly. 

 

“About that,” Edd trailed off. Taking a bite of his pizza and chewing carefully. 

 

“You don’t wanna do it again?” Kevin took a bite of his own pizza and waited for the dark haired genius across from him to collect his thoughts. 

 

“I’m very busy. I’ve just graduated with my bachelors and I’m returning in the fall to begin work on my Master’s. I work full time at the plant nursery. I will soon be interning with a pharmaceutical company. I just...don’t have time for relationships.” 

“Wow. You’ve never had a one night stand before, have you?” Kevin chuckled. “Dude, you don’t have to take your booty call out to dinner the night afterwards to tell them you don’t want to hook up again. Generally not answering texts is a good way to ghost someone.” 

 

“Ghost someone?” Edd cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Yeah. Ghosting. Slipping into the darkness. One and done. You no longer are apart of their life. Just...a ghost.” Kevin used a goofy spooky voice and waggled his fingers. Edd chuckled lightly. 

 

“Well, no, Kevin. I’m not  _ ghosting  _ you. Quite the opposite really.” 

 

“Not sure I’m following. You just said you don’t have time for relationships.” Kevin took another bite of pizza and Edd looked on in partial disgust as he chewed with his mouth slightly open. 

 

“I don’t. Nor am I good at them. But last night...last night was fun. I want to do  _ that  _ again. But I don’t want to be your...boyfriend...or anything similar.” 

 

“ _ Ooooh, _ ” Kevin grinned widely. “You wanna be FWB.” 

 

“For goodness sake, Kevin. We are adults. Stop using teenage texting lingo in a real conversation.” Edd sighed.

 

“Friends with Benefits. Fuck buddies. Booty call.” 

 

“I was unaware it had so many titles. And yet none of them are the least bit classy.”

 

“Getting down and dirty with someone but not wanting them romantically isn’t class, Double Dork. Who knew you were such a slut.” Kevin teased and leaned over the table. Enjoying the proximity. This close he could see the tiny flecks of green in Edd’s eyes. It wasn’t the first time Kevin had noticed that Edd was pretty. Nearly female like with his delicate features, pouty lips, and wide eyes. The first time Kevin noticed it was eleventh grade. Sitting beside him in Homeroom. Watching him hunch over his textbooks. Brow furrowed beneath that black ski cap. Lips into a firm pout as he scribbled down numbers onto the notebooks beside him. Always lost in his own little numerical world.

 

“I do not believe I am a  _ slut.  _ I just enjoy sex, Kevin. It’s been clinically proven that orgasms are good for brain function. Frequent sex lowers stress levels, improves sleep, and can even improve your immune system. It’s like a form of exercise. I’m bad at sports but I’m good at sex.” 

 

“Yeah, you are.” Kevin chortled. “So whatcha wanna do?” 

 

“I wanna have sex with you, Kevin. Which shouldn’t be a problem because the way you’re staring at me right now with dilated pupils, repetitively licking your lips, shallow breathing...I can tell you want to have sex with me. So, let’s be, ugh,  _ friends with benefits _ . We don’t have to go on dates. We don’t have to pretend to like each other’s friends. You can continue dating and having sex with anyone you please. I’ll continue my work with school and the nursery. But every so often, you and I hang out with the sole purpose of giving each other mind blowing orgams. Let’s keep it casual.” The way he rattled this off it was more like a business deal than telling Kevin that he wanted his cock in his ass. 

 

“Okay,” Kevin said slowly with a smile. “When do you want to start?” 

 

“When are you free?” Edd asked slyly as the server reappeared at their table to ensure everything was going well.

 

“Check please!” Kevin asked him quickly. 


End file.
